Itachi' and Deidara's story
by Emolie-the-cutter
Summary: This is a little story about Deidara's and Itachi's love. sorry for the bad summary


Itachi's and Deidara's story

I don't own Naruto

And in this Deidara is a girl I know he is a guy but in this he is a she soo thats it now to the story

Deidara was walking in a forest boredly.

Itachi was also walking through, going to attack some random people for fun.

Deidara walks slowly but carefully and stoped to hear a sound of a twig breaking.

"Aw crap." Itachi lightly said, not looking at his target, who was Deidara. He walked on up to her, noticing who it was.

"Deidara. I was going to kill you, but I didn't know who you was. Want to join me?"

"sure Itachi I will" said Deidara as she looked st the sky then smiled.

"Great. Let's try to find some people to mess with." Itachi said darkly.

"tee hee lets have fun"said Deidara as she made a clay bird and jumped on it

"jump on".

"Ok-ay!" He quickly said as the bird took off.

"weeeee "said Deidara as the bird took off and few very fast.

"Stop" whispered Deidara as she heard a voice coming from some bushes

"Sh-h. I'll see who it is."Itachi whispered as he silently got off the bird.

"okay, Itachi" whispered Deidara as she sat quietly on the bird.

Itachi slowly but quickly moved up to the bush, only to be knocked down by some kind of beast.

"What the he-" He managed to say before he was punched back. Itachi jumped back, and used his Sharingan.

"Ameratsu..." He said slowly before the beast exploded into flames.

"holy shit!!!"said Deidara as she fell from the bird and stared at the black flame numbingly and then looked at Itachi with a look for amusement in her eyes. Then climbed one the bird and held a hand out it Itachi.

They heard a roar from the forest as Itachi got on.

"Damn, there's more of them; using my Sharingan and Ameratsu drains me badly..." He said as he slumped over on Deidara's back.

"If they attack, you'll have to deal with them... Until my chakra restores..."

"okay Itachi i will" Deidara said as she made a clay centipede and a two clay birds and took off on the bird and sent the clay animals into the forest

Itachi slowly started to snore.

"aww the little baby is sleeping"whispered Deidara and she looked back at the forest and the up at the cloudless sky' man i am soo tired but i have to stay wake' thought Deidara tiredly and she yawned.

"Who's a baby... snore" He sleep talked to her.

"you are Itachi"whispered Deidara as she closed her eye tiredly

"oh-h..." Itachi talked again while sleeping.

"just kiddin actually i am" yawned Deidara as she opened her eyes to see the pale blue sky.

"Okay..." He barely managed to say while still sleeping.

"i will shut up up now Itachi and let u sleep,un"mumbled Deidara as she fell into a dreamless slumber

He still continued to slumber, even though the bird started to wonder aimlessly around because Deidara didn't control it.

Deidara wakes up

'' o shit were r we"

Continues to snooze, Itachi doesn't know whats happening.

'umm Itachi you got to wake up now'' thinks okay mister i am not going to be nice no more.

"Uh... what?" He said as he snapped awake.

"we are lost" looks at Itachi with no emotion

"How...?" He asked, surprised.

"umm i fell asleep, don't hit me" flinches and covers head with hands

"I'm not." He said as he laid back, thinking.

"okay good, hmmm Itachi where do u think we r' looks at Itachi.

"I'm not sure- Wait. Be quiet." He listens around. "We have to go. The monsters are following."

"awww fucking a hole not again!!!" grabbes Itachi by shoulders and shakes him

"What?" Itachi asked.

stops and turns around "sorry that my adhd acting up again"

"Ah, it's okay. Kisame is like that too." Itachi told her.

"he is omg that the opposet of Sasori-danna man he is a lazy bastard with no paitions" giggles and looks at Itachi.

He says, "We really need to get out of here..." A monstrous hand reaches out from the bushes behind him, Itachi not seeing it.

"Itachi watch out" jumps behind Itachi and gets grabbed by the hand.

"Damn..." Itachi said to himself as he got up, pulled out 5 shurikens, and calmly threw them at the hand. He missed Deidara barely, but still killed the hand. He grabbed Deidara.

"Make another bird, hurry."

"fine"makes bird and jumps on it "lets get out of here"

He ran and got on it, another monster appearing in the bushes.

"da fuck" flies out of forest in to the sky.

"That was close. You okay?" He asked Deidara, knowing the hand touched her.

"yeah i am fine"blushes at the touch

"I see Tanzaku town over there. We are still near Konoha." He said, relieved of his worries.

"good"she said as she looked at the sky

"I'm going back to sleep..." He said and laid back,

"you go do that, i will just stay here and be lazy" she said as she lied down to stare at the clouds

Itachi started to snore.

I stare at the clouds then heard a grumbling noise

"fucker" i said as i looked back

Itachi continued to sleep deeply, not being annoyed at anything.

flies higher to avoid being killed.

''man that was a close on" she mumbled to herself

He snapped awake again.

"What happened?"

"ahh we were being chased by something then i made the bird fly higher and it has seemed to stop chasing us for now"

"Ok. I wonder what the hell those things are..." He said.

"same here but i am not willing to go down to see.ok" she said as she looked drowsily at Itachi.

"How do you steer this thing? You look sleepy. Tell me how you pilot it and you can sleep." Itachi said.

"okay channel yur charkra thought the bird and lets say if u want to go right just force the charkra to the right side same with the left, oh and if u need me just wake me up" she said as she laid down to sleep

"Ok." He said and started to control it.

Deidara is still sleeping.

They were flying towards Tanzaku, when the were pelted with fireball from the creatures.

"Deidara!" He yelled as the wing was hit and burned.

Deidara sits up.

"what is it Itachi" said as she placed her hands on the bird till a new wing formed where the old one was"why did u wake me up"

"I needed you to make a new wing. Oh, and were under attack." He smiled.

'' Ummm where did the wing go i just made and plus jump on to the next bird i make k" she said as she made a new clay bird and jumped on it.

" come on"

"Okay." He said and jumped on to it.

"umm what now and what is attacking us" Deidara said as she looked back.

"It must be... Sasuke. he's the only other person I know that can use fireball jutsus. Take me down there!" He yelled, fury in his eyes.

"okay whatever u want" makes bird fly and land on he ground

" if it is him i am not going to be involved cuz he is yur little brat of a brother" Deidara sighed.

"whatever. Bite me."He said and walked into where the fire was coming from. It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Little brother, has your hatred been building up?"

Deidara sits on clay bird and yawns tiredly be for staring at the two and the started to make little clay animals.

"So, Itachi. That was you on the bird with Deidara." Sasuke said.

"Brother, you will not beat me." Itachi said, looking at him.

Deidara yawns boredly be for looking at Sasuke the put hands together to look like she is praying, then smiles

"Itachi how long do u think u will be?" Deidara asked at she looked at the brothers again.

"Not long Dei." Itachi told her, only to look back at Sasuke charging a Chidori.

"Crap... Sharingan!" Itachi said as he copied Chidori, and then using it.

"okay ita" said Deidara as she looked at the Chidori with interest then at the brothers then at her hands then the sky.

Itachi's got done charging first, and he hit Sasuke with it, severely damaging him.

"Let's go Dei." He said and hopped on the bird.

'okay ita" said Deidara as she made the bird fly into the sky with a great force.

"Hopefully he learned not to attack me." He said and looked up.

"i hope so" she said as she looked straight ahead

"Want to go back to the rest of the group?" He asked her.

"uumm sure why not"she told Itachi as she looked around

"witch way"

Itachi pointed at a mountain.

"That mountain, in a cave. They told me they may have left so we would have to look for them if they weren't there."

"okay, onward!!" she yelled as the bird turned to the mountain and soon the cave came in sight and the bird flew faster

"I'll go in." He said and jumped off and walked into the cave.

"oky doky i will waity heres"she said happily as she put her hands together again

He walked back out.

"Dammit, there not there." Itachi jumped on the bird.

"fuck where now" she asked Itachi

"I don't know... want to stay here and rest?" He asked.

"sure why don't we" she said as she jumped off the bird and land on the ground.

He walked in and laid down on the ground.

she walked after him and sat don against a cave wall and closed her eyes be for falling into a small doze.

Itachi also started to sleep.

Deidara mumbles in her sleep be for walking up to foot steps and the smell of blood.

He continued to sleep.

she quietly walked over to Itachi and shuked him be for whispering.

"Itachi wake up someone is come" she stopped shaking and made a clay snake and let it bite him.

"OW! Why the hell did I get bit by a snake." He looked up at Deidara.

"hehe wont not get up so i let my clay snake bite you"Deidara smiled and picked up the snake and petted it when the sounds of foot steps came again but loader also with a stronger sent of blood was in the air.

"Oh." He soon smelled the scent of blood.

"Do you smell that?" Itachi asked.

"yep i smelled it when i woke up and who do you think it is?" asked Deidara

"I have no idea..." He said.

"me nether"she said as she got up and walked to the entrance of the cave.

"Who is it?" Itachi asked loudly.

"don't see no on-" i said as someone grabbed me and pulled me till i was out of Itachi's sight.

"DEI!" He yelled and got up to chase the Akatsuki-napper.

"ITA ,help me!! she screamed but the person was faster the they thought soon Deidara was siping farther and farther away.

"Dei, hand on!" He yelled, making a handsign. Itachi put chakra into his feet, so he would go faster. He ran, and they slowly got closer together.

"ITA!!" she screamed as they came closer together but the person who as holding her ran faster and Deidara pounded and the persons back but they made the grip on her stronger.

"gaa let go of me!!!"

"I've never seen anyone run this fast..." He told himself.

"Okay, this is it! Sharingan!" Itachi's eyes turned Sharingan, and he took out some kunai. He aimed carefully, the sharingan helping, and threw them at the mysterious man.

The man dropped Deidara roughly on the ground the turned to looked at Itachi with red eyes.

"oph" said Deidara as she laded on the rough ground.

Itachi kept running till he was very close to them.

"You okay Dei?" He asked her. Itachi looked at the guy, still not knowing him.

"yeah but my gut hurts a little" she said a she looked down to see a kunai i the middle of he stomach and then she looked up at the man and spat on the ground.

"Damn, i hit you. are you okay?" He looked at her, then at the man. "Who are you?!"

"yeah i am fine just a little sleepy but fine" whispered Deidara as she leaned on Itachi

"he Itachi long time no see"said the man

"I don't remember you!" He yelled at the unknown character.

"hehe thats pitiful how could u not remember me?" the man turned fully around to Itachi and swiftly graped Deidara and flung her into a huge rock with a judging peace of rock coming from it and Deidara hit in rock dead center with her stomach

He ran over to her.

"You okay? I'm gonna finish this..." he said and walked back over to the guy.

"Leave her outta this! Who are you?!?"

"hehe don't u remember the man in the mask who was soo stupid that everyone hated me" said the man as he appred by Deidara and grabbed her roughly.

"gah,stop it it hurts!!!"screamed Deidara as she was slowly getting suffocated by the man.

"No. Leave her alone!!!" Itachi said as he quickly grabbed the man's hands, releasing Deidara.

"thanks Ita for that"whispered Deidara as her eyes closed...

"hehe no i can leave her alone cuz she is alone now Itachi..." said the man as he flashed away from sight

"Damn... Dei! DEI! wake up!" He yelled.

nothing no movement till her chest had a slight rise and fall to it.

"ita" she whispered as she looked up at Itachi face

"I have to get you off of there..." Itachi said as he started to lift her slightly.

"gah" she said as she winced and gasped in pain

"Ita please leave me here he will be back to kill me please go i don't want you to get hurt"she said as she placed her hands on his and a single tear fell down her face

"No. I cannot allow a fellow Akatsuki die as a sacrifice! Besides, your the only thing I can live for as a friend." He again started to move her.

"please ita go"she said as she stoped his hand "and if u manged to get me off this rock i will bleed to death and if u don't move me i will die from blood loss and starvation and thirst, in the end i will die, ita" she said as she smiled and looked at Itachi's face carefully

"and i am glade that i am yur friend Ita"

"Fine, but I will be back... With Tsunade." Itachi said.

"you know you don't have to Ita" she said as she looked at the sky

"I know, but it would be the right thing to do. The Leaf, and the Hokage, may capture me, but I will be back."

"okay Ita go then, but come back, cuz i not going anywhere fast" Deidara said as she breathed in slowly

"Okay. See you." He said and started running towards Konoha. He got to the gate, and jump through. Itachi went to the Hokage's office, where Tsunade was.

Deidara looked at the sky to see eight birds fling freely 'man why is it always me that gets the bad ends'Deidara thought as she stared at th cloudless sky

Itachi burst through the door.

"Lady Tsunade, I need your help."

Tsunade said, "Itachi, you scum, how dare you ask for my help after you destroyed your clan with no remorse!" Itachi replied,

"I promise I will not start anything if you just help me. One of my friends has be been seriously injured; she may die!" Tsunade thought about how her 2 loves were killed and said,

"Where at?" "Follow me." He instructed, and started to leave the village.

Deidara felt sleepy the looked at all the blood on the ground coming from her wound,then felt numb and her body stared to shut down slowly

"Itachi, if this is a trick, I swear I'll..." Tsunade said as she followed him.

"Were almost there. Hurry!" He said as they arrived.

"See, there she is." Itachi said.

"I'll have to work quickly.." Tsunade said and started to work on Deidara.

Deidara's eyes fluttered open to see nothing but bright colored blurs

"I feel soo cold"whispered Deidara

"Deidara, don't strain yourself." Tsunade said.

"Dei, I told you I'd be back." Itachi said.

"hehe good, i began to think you would never come back"said Deidara as she smiled

"Tsunade, is there anything I need to do?" Itachi asked.

"No, but in a little bit we'll have to get her off of the rock."

"oh Fing sht this going to hurt " said Deidara as she sighed and looked at the two.

"Don't worry. When we move you, I'll put some morphine into your wound to numb it." Tsunade said.

"morphine the wounder drug and I am still wondering why I am still alive?"questioned Deidara as she looked confused

"Well, for one, I got Tsunade for you. I also think you have a strong will." Itachi said.

"Itachi, I've applied some morphine. Can you pull her off of the rock?" Tsunade asked.

"I guess. Dei, you ready?" Itachi aked.

"As ready as I will ever be and I cant feel my wound thats makes me happy"said Deidara happily as she smiled

"Great." Itachi said and pulled her off of the rock.

"What now Tsunade?" He asked

"Just a little healing jutsu." She said and placed her hand over the wound, healing it completely.

"okay now is sleepy sleepy time"said Deidara as she fell unconscious

"Tsunade, is she asleep or knocked out?"Itachi asked.

"Just asleep. I'm outta here." She said and started running.

"Thanks." Itachi yelled. He put Dei in the cave, and went to sleep too.

Deidara stared to snore and mumble words in her sleep

Itachi slept deeply.

Deidara woke up that morning to hear Itachi sleeping snores, she smiled and made a clay snake and went up to Itachi and let it bite him on the hand

"Ow... not again..." He slowly said and woke up.

"yep you got it"said Deidara happily as she smiled and picked up the snake and throw it and made it go boom

"soo Ita what are we going to do today?"she asked him

"Not letting you get hurt is one." He said and laughed.

"aww yur no fun Ita"pouted Deidara as she hugged Itachi

"yur such a good friend"said Deidara happily

"You are a good friend too, Dei." He said as he slightly hugged her back.

"te he aww thank you Ita" said Deidara as she let go of Itachi and smiled

"No problem." He told her.

"soo what else are we going to do other then no letting me get hurt again"she asked

"I'm not sure... Want to practice out shuriken aim?" Itachi asked.

"sure why not"she said as she smiled and got up, holding her hand out to Itachi

Itachi grabbed her hand and pulled himself up. "Where do you want to practice?" he asked.

"umm thats tough , but it has to be a clearing somewhere peaceful"mumbled Deidara.


End file.
